Beyond the Facade
by crazeblue27
Summary: A one-shot fic about Naoki pov and his love for Kotoko.


**Beyond The Façade **

_Disclaimer: The characters here belonged to the author, Toda Kaoru. _

This fiction contains a mixture of Itakiss manga & anime. It is just a fic to explore Naoki POV and his feelings for Kotoko.

Note:

Papa = Mr. Irie

Mama = Mrs. Irie.

It just sounds more informal to me in this way.

Lastly… Go on reading!

* * *

Love.

It was the stupidest thing that ever existed in this world. Naoki never believed in its existence. To him, it was a nicer way to put it for the feelings those people felt. During his kindergarten days, he was very popular with the boys, thanks to his mother craze for a daughter and at that time, he did not know the difference between boys and girls. He just enjoyed talking to his classmates, playing with them. Those were the innocent days but all these changed during the swimming lesson. He could never forget the horrified expression on those girls' classmates of his and then how they tease him. Well, he has an IQ of 180, he never forget anything. Then the next day, he wore his proper uniform and the girls' attitude change again, to one of infatuation. He could see the heart shape in their eyes and then the admiration when he scored full mark. As for the boys, from initial love of him, or so they claimed, to shock when they realize his true gender and then to jealousy when they saw his popularity with girls. Since then, he saw through how people can changed so much, the hypocrisy and chose not to believe anyone anymore.

So for the next ten over years of his life, he breezed through easily with his calm, cool self. Due to his intelligence, he never had any trouble with his studies, something that seemed to give students a headache but he did not understand how difficult it was. Life was peaceful and smooth. However, as years passed, he witnessed a lot of different kind of people and the one he despised most was someone who did everything for love.

So the fact that he actually will fall for one was totally unexpected.

Not to mention that she managed to break his façade and self-control.

He prided himself for the great self-control he had over himself, believing that it was unbreakable but she managed to prove him wrong.

She was Kotoko, his wife.

A woman totally different from the ideal wife he had in mind. Careless, stupid, clumsy, emotional and many more. There were some positive points about her too, for e.g. her determination and optimism.

It was amazing how she could affect him and changed him.

"Irie-Kun!" Kotoko came running down from the stairs in a rush in her nurse uniform.

"Be careful!" Naoki warned sternly when he saw the way she run down. Sooner or later he would die of heart attack.

Despite how unbelievable it was, Kotoko became a nurse and had quite a reputation in it. Naoki shook his head as he remembered the countless complains and scolding he heard from the matron, whom he took great pity in as he could understand the frustration she went through.

"Sorry," Kotoko apologised sheepishly. "Did you wait long?"

"Already used to it," Naoki replied coolly and picked up his bag and headed towards the door.

"Are you late for your operation?"

"No."

Kotoko smiled brightly and put her arms around his as they walked towards the train station.

Today was a lucky day, Kotoko thought happily. As a nurse, they got shift work and sometimes she got the night duty, thus unable to go back or go to work together with Naoki. However, today she got the morning shift and Naoki happened to have an operation in the morning too.

Too engrossed into being happy about going to work with Naoki, she did not see that brief tender smile on his face.

* * *

It was the time of the year again. Valentine day. Naoki groaned as he saw the big red circle on the calendar. There is only one person who would do that. After washing and changing himself for work, he went downstairs for breakfast. He was not surprised at all by the messed in the kitchen and Kotoko haggard look.

With one eyebrow raised, he asked, "What are you doing this time?"

"Chocolate," Kotoko answered gloomily. She woke up at 6a.m today and two hours had passed and she still did not manage to make a successful one.

"Don't worry Kotoko, you can take one day off and you will have a whole day to do it," Mama encouraged.

Naoki rolled his eyes at his mother suggestion.

Kotoko looked sadder. "I can't Mum."

Naoki almost fainted that Kotoko actually wanted to take his mother suggestion. Is this what a nurse should be?

"I got to help out in an operation today and there are a few nurses on leave, manpower is quite tight," she explained.

Mama patted on her shoulder, consoling her. "Then do it after work."

"Yeah, I've already gotten used not to have much expectation on your present and that it will never be done on time," Naoki added coolly.

Kotoko faced became sadder.

"Hurry up, need to go to Tonan University Hospital soon."

Kotoko looked down. In home t-shirt and apron dirtied with chocolate. Then she smiled sheepishly at Naoki. "I'll go up and change now!" And then she quickly ran up the stairs.

"Be careful!" he shouted and then he saw Mama sly smile.

"Onii-chan, never know you can be so caring. Tell her to be careful," she said meaningfully. "But that's the right way you should treat your wife," she added approvingly. "Like I say, the moment I first saw Kotoko, I know she is meant for you…" and Mama continued her old story, about how she tried to match make Kotoko with him, her taste and how right she was.

Naoki ignored her as usual and started on his breakfast, egg and ham with coffee while reading the newspaper.

* * *

The moment they arrived the hospital, all those female nurses and doctors started surrounding Naoki much to Kotoko dissatisfaction.

"Hey! Hands off!" Kotoko stepped forward, hiding Naoki behind her back.

"What? Can't we even give Dr. Irie chocolates for Valentine's day?" One of the nurses protested.

"Exactly!" Another agreed.

Naoki looked at the scene in front with cool eyes. Some things never changed no matter how many years have passed. He shook his head and walked away. The female nurses and doctors chased after him, trying to pass him their chocolates and Kotoko wanted to chase too but got stopped by head nurse, Hosoi Sayuri.

"KOTOKO!" she shouted.

Kotoko closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then turned around, giving her an impish smile. Kotoko knew that when she called her, most of the time nothing good happened. She was also the person that chose her to be the lead for the nurse pledge which she managed to remember with the help of Motoki.

"The patient has been calling you so many times and what do you think you are doing here? Faster go and attend to his request," she ordered sternly.

"Yes, I immediately go now," Kotoko said hurriedly and ran towards the nurse station to get the trolley.

Finally it was lunch time.

"Kotoko, heard that you got scolded again," Keita remarked the moment Kotoko joined them.

"It is nothing new. It is a miracle if she never gets scolded," Marina added.

Kotoko shifted the topic before they continued criticising her further. "Hey today is valentine day, any of you prepare chocolates?"

"Of course." This time, Motoki spoke.

"So who did you all give?" Kotoko asked curiously.

Marina leaned back, drinking her fruit juice. "Who else but the most handsome doctor in this hospital? Irie-sensei."

Kotoko sighed. Irie-Kun has always been so popular, wherever he went. Every valentine day, the house will be filled with chocolates till enough to open a shop. Because other than Naoki, there is also another popular guy in the house, Yuuki.

"So did you give Irie-sensei any chocolates?" Tomoko asked kindly. In the whole group, she was the nicest and sweetest girl though her special love for blood did not fit her.

At the mention of chocolates, Kotoko was depressed again and ate her pork chop rice instead.

"Could it be that you not yet give?" Keita guessed. Kotoko froze.

"No, to be more exact she did not make it successfully," Marina piped in.

Kotoko felt like arrows shooting her back.

All of them stare hard at her and seeing her reaction, they immediately knew the answer and laughed.

"Hey!" Kotoko exclaimed, offended.

Motoki patted on her back. "It's okay, Irie-Sensei expected it anyway," she said, trying to suppress her laughter.

"What can we expect a baka to achieve?" Keita added.

"Keita!" Kotoko glared at him. Then to all of them, "Can't you all say something more encouraging?"

"No need to, it won't help."

"Don't give you false hope."

"We just want you to be realistic."

Kotoko sulked.

"You can do it," Tomoko encouraged kindly.

"Thank you Tomoko," she said gratefully.

"Tomoko, you are harming her," Motoki said.

"Well, even a baka also can do something?" Tomoko argued.

"She is a totally different case, totally hopeless."

Kotoko sighed deeper. "No, I cannot give up", Kotoko cheered herself up. "There is still another eleven hours before the day end. I definitely can do it."

Her face brightened again and got the appetite to eat again. Gosh, she was starving after all the running. The rest look at her, not surprised she was back to normal. She fell easily but managed to bounce back quickly too. Her optimistic attitude and determination was something. How she managed to get Irie-sensei to marry her has to be one of the greatest mysteries in the world.

* * *

Naoki stared at the stack of nicely wrapped chocolates that covered his table.

"As expected from the most popular doctor in the hospital," Dr. Takami commented, laughing. "Your married status did not reduce any of your popularity."

Naoki packed the chocolates one by one, not bothering to read those small little notes meant for him.

"Here," Dr. Takami passed him a big paper bag.

"Thanks," Naoki said.

Finally cleared, now he got space to do his work. Naoki turned on his laptop and started doing his research. Later he was involved in the heart operation in the afternoon.

Another doctor entered. "Hey Naoki, heard that your wife got scolding again."

"As usual," he answered coolly.

Dr. Takami placed his arm around Naoki's shoulder and asked curiously, "Naoki, there is a question I've always wanted to ask."

Naoki continued typing his research paper. Takami took it as a signal to continue.

"There are tons of women better than Kotoko, prettier, sexier, smarter, you name it and I believe with your popularity, you could practically get any woman you want. So why Kotoko out of all people?"

Naoki raised his head up and gave a very simple answer, "I don't know."

"What kind of answer is that?" Takami protested. That was as good as not giving him any.

The other doctor, Dr. Sato spoke. "There has to be some reason right? Some characteristic of her?"

"That's for you to find out." Naoki stood up and wore his white coat. "Okay, I've got to go, see you."

The two doctors sighed and could only concluded that opposite attracts.

Naoki was doing his rounds when he spotted Kotoko being lectured by the Surgical dept head nurse, Shimizu Reiko and she stood there, her head lowered down as she listened to it obediently. Naoki sympathised with the head nurse as it took someone of great patience and tolerance level in order not to scold her. Even so, there would be a day when it would all be used up and end up scolding her. He had many experiences of the troubles caused by her till now he managed to get used to it and not to overreact.

* * *

"NO! It's Kotoko!"

Naoki heard the patients in the room groaned with agony at the sight of her as he passed by. Naoki tried to suppress his smile as he could imagine why.

"What? I'm just giving you all your meals! Why such a reaction," Kotoko grumbled unhappily. Overall they were a nice bunch, well after her internship with the most troublesome woman, she proudly believed there are no patients she could not handle.

"Don't you all want your food?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter, hospital food is so tasteless," one of them complained.

"Exactly," another agreed. "We'll be eternally gratefully if you don't give us, so we have an excuse to go out and eat better food."

"Yeah."

"Well, too bad, you must eat whether you like it or not," Kotoko said as she laid their tray on their bed. "It is for your own good. Recover soon, discharge early and you can go eat much better food."

Then, he heard her talking to them and some laughter from the room. Naoki smiled, unaware of the tenderness in his smile.

This is his wife. Though most of the times she never did things right, there were some instances she did things right. He could still remember how she first bumped into his life and initially he was annoyed with her for destroying his life, creating troubles such as those photos on the notice board pinned by her friends or his mother, the rumours and became topic of people conversation etc but as time passed, it became part and parcel of his life and he learned to adapt to it. He began to see it as adding some surprises or flavour to his smooth, dull life. Unconsciously, he started to accept her into his life and then his heart.

She managed to irritate him like no one ever did.

She managed to anger him like no one ever did.

And she also managed to invoke emotions in him that no one ever did.

"Irie-kun!" Kotoko called out to him.

He stopped and turned around, watching her running towards him.

"What's the hurry?" Naoki asked.

"Just afraid you will run away. Where are you going?"

"Canteen. Not yet eaten."

"How's your operation?" Kotoko asked, walking beside him.

"Successful," Naoki answered nonchalantly. What else can it be?

Kotoko smiled proudly. "You are really suited to be a doctor."

And then she started telling him about the happenings this morning. "You know, this morning…"

While Naoki listened patiently as they headed towards the canteen.

* * *

"Kotoko-sensei!" [In this context, it refers to teacher. In Japanese term, sensei refers to either doctor or teacher. Reference to manga vol 12, where Kotoko was on attachment as a teacher.]

Kotoko was on the way to the train station when someone called her. It was Konomi, Yuuki's girlfriend. Kotoko smiled as she thought about their relationship, as she recalled some similarities between her and Konomi. Like her, Konomi has a crushed on Yuuki too since primary school and entered the same middle school. However, due to some situation, she did not manage to get into the same high school as Yuuki.

So far it was going well though like his brother, Yuuki sometimes treat her quite harshly. Kotoko scolded Yuuki silently.

"Hey Konomi."

"Wait for Yuuki huh?" Kotoko teased. Konomi blushed, slightly embarrassed and nodded.

"So how the chocolate making going?"

"Good," Konomi answered shyly.

Kotoko smiled. "That's wonderful."

"What about Kotoko-sensei?"

"Ongoing."

"I believe you can do it," Konomi encouraged.

Kotoko smiled gratefully.

Not long later, Yuuki arrived. After some teasing by Yuuki, they left. It was unbelievable how Yuuki at that time swear he would never get a girlfriend like Kotoko but now he got to eat his words. At the thought of that, Kotoko chuckled. Life is unpredictable. Just like how she never thought she would ever marry Naoki or that the relationship would actually bear fruits.

* * *

"Irie-sensei," a female patient called him.

Naoki stopped and as a doctor, he asked, "Feeling unwell?"

She shook and lowered her head embarrassed, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Well…I…you know today…" she stuttered, her sentences incoherent.

Hurriedly, she took out the box she hiding behind her and gave to Naoki.

"For you," she said and dashed off.

Naoki looked at the nicely wrapped box and it did not take much intelligence to figure out what it was. Another chocolate.

He wondered if Kotoko could ever do something like that but knowing her, that was impossible. He guessed she must been at home now struggling to make the chocolate. There were still six more hours to go before the day end, Naoki noted as he looked at his watch.

Unfortunately, he was wrong. Kotoko was happily enjoying herself at Kinnosuke's restaurant trying his new dishes, forgetting about what she had promised herself to do earlier and unaware the hours just slipped away. Time waits for no one.

"Gosh Kin-chan, this dish is delicious," Kotoko praised sincerely while she ate. "It will definitely be a hit," she added, taking another bite.

She should bring Irie-Kun to try it too, Kotoko thought silently.

"If you want more, just tell me," Kin-chan said happily.

"Sure."

"Nice right, Kotoko-chan?" It was Christine, Kinnosuke's wife. "It was expected as it was cooked by my Kinnosuke," she continued proudly.

Finished eating, Christine brought Kotoko to her room.

"Why so secretive?" Kotoko queried puzzled.

"Show you something," Christine said and moved quietly towards the drawer and opened it slowly. Kotoko wondered why the secrecy.

End up it was a piece of chocolate.

"Try it," she asked anxiously. This was her first time making it and it took her quite a while to make it without Kinnosuke's knowledge.

Kotoko obeyed and put the chocolate in her mouth. Immediately, she gave a thumb up. Christine jumped for joy and hugged Kotoko tightly. "Thank you Kotoko-chan, I was so afraid it taste awful and by the time I make it all over again, I might miss it."

She was from England and as a rich man's daughter, she never really stepped into the kitchen before. Furthermore, Kinnosuke was a cook, naturally he was in charge of their meals. She loved to eat anything cook by him.

"Eh?"

"Yes! I can give it to Kinnosuke later. Can't wait to see his surprised look," Christine said happily, hugging the nicely wrapped box. "See," she showed it to Kotoko. "I wrap it myself."

It was then realization dawned onto her.

"Christine, I got to back, see you later," Kotoko said quickly and hurried off.

* * *

"Mum."

"Kotoko-chan, what took you so long?" Mama asked. "I thought you should be back two hours ago."

"Yea I know, I don't have much time."

Mama passed her the apron and coached her once again in the making of chocolate.

Not long later, Naoki came back with a big bag of chocolate. He was not surprised at all to see Kotoko struggling to make a chocolate. Out of curiosity, he went into the kitchen and decided to have a taste of it. Kotoko stood there nervously, waiting for his opinion.

"Weird taste," Naoki remarked a few seconds later. "Well, you have a long way to go. I guess I can't expect my chocolate to be ready by today," he said, feigning slightly sad.

"It'll be ready soon Irie-kun," Kotoko shouted out to him.

Naoki nodded, not expecting it to be ready anytime soon though and went upstairs to his room. He took out a medical book and started reading.

It was amazing how unpredictable life can be. First, he never imagined of having Kotoko as his wife. Secondly, he managed to find something that he loved and enjoy. Due to his high IQ, there is nothing he cannot do, thus he never knew what it was like to work hard for something before. However, for the first time, being a doctor actually appealed to him. He admitted partly was due to Kotoko, when she was telling him how he could become a doctor to help people like Nobu.

An hour later, it was dinnertime. Yuuki teased Kotoko about how nice Konomi made her chocolates and how he pitied his elder brother much to Kotoko annoyance and swore to Yuuki that she would successfully make one before midnight strikes. Naoki was passive towards their disputes as it became one of the everyday things that happened.

"So how's your chocolate making?" Naoki asked curiously, covering his motive under his cool façade,

Immediately, Kotoko sighed.

"I'm still waiting you know," he added.

She sighed deeper.

Naoki tried to suppress his smile when he saw her reaction. Teasing her also became part of his life. Without knowing why, he enjoyed teasing her. Maybe it was her expression or it was just fun.

He could not imagine if he married a smart, pretty and capable wife, how dull life would be because there was nothing she could not do. Everything would be the same, life would be smooth sailing for him as usual. It was amazing how fate played a part in his life, causing some of his plans to change but he did not mind it at all. After all, human is just human. There was a limit to what they could control. Moreover he quite like how things turned out.

"I'll be looking forward to it." With that, Naoki finished his dinner and returned to his study room upstairs. He could imagine her sad and woeful face, Naoki thought to himself, his lips curved up.

* * *

It was ten o'clock when Naoki heard the opening of the door. He twirled the chair around and looked expectantly at Kotoko.

"So what are you reading?" Kotoko asked with her hands behind her back after a few minutes of silence.

Naoki raised his eyebrow but answered anyway. "Medical books about the heart."

"I see."

Then she just looked around, pretended to be interested what was in the study room. Naoki leaned back in his chair relaxingly, waiting to see what she had up her sleeves. "Well, I think I better not disturb you," Kotoko said finally.

"Aren't you giving me the chocolate? Or has it not been done yet?" Naoki asked when Kotoko touched the doorknob.

She turned back. "Well…"

"You made it already right?"

Though it was a question, it sounded more like a statement.

Kotoko nodded slightly. Naoki waited.

Knowing she could not escape, Kotoko gave him the chocolate she been hiding. It took her hours to do it and after much mistake.

Naoki opened it and looked at it cautiously. "It won't taste bitter and sour this time right?"

Kotoko glared. "It won't," she said with gritted teeth. "Mum tasted it already."

It was a simple heart-shaped chocolate. He never knew making chocolate could be that difficult. Just melt it and pour it into a mould of your choice cooled it and you got the chocolate.

Naoki took a bite. True to her words, it tasted fine. "You sure surprise me, to make a chocolate takes almost a whole day," remarked Naoki.

"At least I keep my word and manage to make a successful one before the day end," Kotoko retorted hotly.

"Not going to disturb your reading further, just come up to give you the chocolate." With that, Kotoko closed the door gently behind her and left.

As for the chocolate, Naoki finished it all.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Naoki finished his reading. He closed the book, put it back into the shelves and turned off the light. He headed back into his bedroom and found Kotoko sleeping soundly on the bed. He pulled up the blanket and covered it gently over her shoulders.

Naoki gazed at her with a softness that was rarely seen in his eyes, stroking her cheeks gently with his thumb. Even till now, he never regretted marrying her though it was partly forced by his mother when he proposed, worried that he might change his mind later.

Naoki smiled as his mind drifted back to the college days. Maybe unconsciously he knew that he was developing feelings for her not knowing it was called love. He never experienced once before and to him, love was non-existence. He did not believe in love but Kotoko changed that.

As a genius, he never made any mistake in his life. He never thought he would make except for one.

That was his feelings for her.

He made a mistake by underestimating it and the effects Kotoko had on him.

He never realised it until that particular day when Kotoko's friends, who were also from the F class, told him about Kinnosuke's proposal. At that moment, he knew.

He was naïve to think he could get over her and accepted the arranged marriage in order to save his father's company. He thought it was for the better. Kotoko also tried to get over him by having a date with Kinnosuke and even seriously considering about his feelings. Then, one of the dates, they bumped into each other. At that time, somehow the sight of them together annoyed him though he hid it well under his aloof expression. He managed to successfully lie to himself until he heard Kinnosuke's proposal. Thus, he waited for her under the rain, determined to find out her answer.

He knew he hurt her when she said whatever her answer, it was none of his business and all he had to care about was Christine and they had nothing more to do with each other. Then, when she told him she would accept Kinnosuke's proposal, argued with him that there was nothing wrong in liking a guy who liked her for six years which was far better than her who liked a guy for six years and he ended up marrying another, something in him snapped. On impulse, he kissed her. With a possessiveness he did not know existed, he told her not to like anyone other than him.

At that moment, he knew the person he wanted to be with in his remaining life was Kotoko.

It was also at that moment, he knew he loved her.

Kotoko stirred. Naoki smiled. A few seconds later, she slept deeply again. Naoki tugged some strands of her hair neatly behind her ears.

However, she never knew how much he loves her.

Naoki lowered down and pressed his lips against her softly, whispering, "I love you."

Then he stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, taking the empty space beside her. A few minutes later, Naoki fell asleep, his arms circling around her waist tightly.

**-The end-**

* * *

So hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing. ^_^ Pardon for any grammar mistake if any. =))

© Crazebluez


End file.
